


Christmas

by enbyplant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyplant/pseuds/enbyplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry this title is awful um but here's my gift! It's a bit rough and last minute, sorry :x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darwinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinning/gifts).



John Egbert hurried down the street, his breath streaming behind him in the cold December air. He made a sharp turn around the corner, practically bumping into an elderly couple making their leisurely way in the opposite direction. He didn’t even have the breath left to call out an apology as he rushed past them, which was ironic for him, since he was the Hero of that particular aspect.   
John glanced quickly down at his watch, quickening his pace automatically. It was 4:52. He might still have time. When he reached his apartment building, he whipped up the stairs, his breaths becoming even more laboured. Why did he ever think living on the 5th floor was a good idea? Eventually he made it to his apartment door, fumbling only momentarily with his key before bursting into the apartment and immediately calling out, “Dave?!”  
No response. All was quiet except for the huffs of John as his lungs attempted to regulate his breathing. He tried again to call out, but it was a little more half-hearted this time. He had missed him. Again.  
John sighed, dropped his things on the floor and sank into the nearby armchair. He had tried so hard to get home in time to see his boyfriend before he left for work, but of course he had just missed him, as usual. He had hardly seen Dave at all in the past month or so, due to their conflicting schedules; John worked from 9-4 as a serious business man (ah, I mean a managerial economist), while Dave worked various jobs between the hours of 5 and 4 am, usually as a DJ at different clubs. John was usually asleep by the time Dave got home, and of course Dave was passed out when John got up for work, leaving absolutely no time for them to be together. John was left feeling… pretty frustrated. He wondered if Dave felt the same way.  
John rummaged in his pocket, deciding to call his sister (well, ecto-sister) Jade to see if she wanted to hang out or something. After Sburb had ended, the kids had returned to the new Earth, but had basically gone their separate ways. John and Dave had moved in with each other, quickly turning their friendship into a more serious relationship. Jade had moved into an apartment not far from them, working as a full-time tutor for an all-girls school. And Rose… Well no one really knew where Rose had disappeared to, although they suspected she had gone somewhere to be with her alien girlfriend.  
Jade answered on the 3rd ring. “Helloooo,” she sang out in greeting.  
“Hey Jade, it’s John,” he replied into his phone. “Uh, I was wondering if you wanna hang out or something? Dave’s at work again and… Well it’s pretty boring here.”  
“Ohhh, I would love to, but! I have a last minute tutoring session with one of my girls in about 20 minutes. She’s behind in math and… You know how it is.”  
“Ah, that’s okay. Sorry for bothering you.” He was about to hang up but Jade quickly stopped him.  
“Wait!! I can talk for a few minutes though, if you want. You sound pretty upset about Dave, have things been going alright with you two?”  
John merely sighed and Jade let out a knowing laugh. “That bad, huh?”  
“Well… It’s not necessarily that either of us are doing anything wrong but we just never really see each other is all. Our work schedules clash too much,” John admitted.  
“I’m sorry. Yeah, it’s hard if you don’t even get to see the person you’re with! You and Dave are so cute together, it’s such a shame. You know what you guys need? A good break together. Go on vacation or something! Christmas is coming up soon, you guys could get a nice cosy cabin in the woods or something.”  
John nodded, although he knew Jade couldn’t see it. “Yeah… That actually sounds pretty good. I don’t know when we’ll both have any time off though.”  
“Oh come on John, you work a desk job, they do give vacation days you know. And with Dave’s unpredictable schedule he could probably get a weekend off or something as well. Live a little! Have a bit of fun, if you know what I mean.”  
“Heh, Jade… Yeah you’re right. Okay! We’re gonna do this!” John suddenly felt pumped. He just had to get Dave on board with this idea or else… Well, their relationship was on the verge of fizzling.   
“Great! Anyway John I really need to go, but good luck! I really hope you guys can work things out.”  
John hung up and quickly grabbed for his laptop. It was time to look for available vacationing spots.  
…  
“Would you calm down, we’re almost there.”  
John stopped jiggling his leg and looked at Dave. “Sorry, I’m just excited! We haven’t done anything together in ages.”  
Dave merely smiled and shook his head. “You’re like a freaking puppy, Egbert. But yeah I get it, our work schedules are hella crazy. How far away did you say this place was?” he asked, glancing out the window of the bus only to see a view of nothing but snow covered trees whipping past them.  
John shrugged. He didn’t really know all of the details of where they were going, only that it was near the mountains and far away from the worries of work. He was really excited to be taking some time off to be with Dave, but at the same time he didn’t really want Dave to know just how excited he was. Dave was always so aloof and straight-faced that it was hard to tell what he was really thinking, and John was always worrying that Dave didn’t love him as much as he thought. John tried to shake these thoughts out of his head. It was no good to be thinking about these kinds of things. This was their time to finally be together for awhile, just the two of them. There was no place for doubts or insecurity.  
It took another 20 minutes but finally they arrived at their destination: Mountain Summit Ski Resort. It didn’t take them too long to check in and find their cabin, a lovely little one-roomed building with a kitchenette and loft bedroom. It took them awhile longer to get unpacked but finally they were able to settle in. Dave went to relieve himself in the small bathroom and John went to make them some cocoa. He was just putting a kettle of water on the stove when he felt Dave’s strong arms wrap around his waist.  
“D-Dave?” he said, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Dave’s aviators were off for once, and he was looking tenderly at John with a little crooked smile on his face. John’s face flushed; he hadn’t been this close to Dave in months. He had forgotten that little flutter he got in his chest whenever he was intimate with Dave.   
Dave whispered, “Hey Egderp, you’re going to burn the water.”  
John spun around the face the stove again, exclaiming, “Oh shit, what?” before he realised what Dave had actually said. Dave’s arms slid his arms away from John and shook with silent laughter. John turned back to glare at him.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. The surprise on your face though.” Dave cut himself off to continue laughing.   
John just continued glaring at him, pissed not because he had played a trick on him but because he had ruined the first intimate moment they had had in ages. John walked past Dave and climbed the ladder to the loft bed. “Fine, then maybe you can sleep on the couch tonight,” John called down, true irritation colouring his tone.  
“Aw come on, don’t be pissed, it was just a joke,” Dave called back to him, grinning. However, when he saw the look on John’s face his expression changed. “Hey, are you really that mad?”  
Finally John couldn’t take it. “Yeah I’m pissed! We haven’t had a night together in months, and then we finally have a moment together and you just—You know what, nevermind, I can see that you’re just not into our relationship.”  
Dave was silent. John plopped back onto the bed, not even able to make sense of the angry thoughts swarming in his head. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying his hardest not to think. He didn’t even realise Dave was coming up the ladder until he was next to him, nudging a mug of cocoa into his hand. John opened his eyes and sat up, grudgingly accepting the mug. John took a sit of the hot chocolate, nearly scalding his tongue, but he was too upset to care. It was a few minutes before Dave spoke.  
“Hey I, well I’m sorry that things have been kind of fizzling with us. I mean like at first it was just work getting in the way or whatever but then it was like, I dunno, it was nice not having to deal with things? I know that sounds awful, but I just sometimes worried that… That maybe you weren’t so into our relationship. I mean I was the one who initiated everything, and for awhile I thought that maybe you were only with me because you didn’t want to ruin our friendship by saying no. But I guess you were feeling similar things huh.”  
John finally looked back at Dave, slightly taken aback by his words. “Wait so all this time… You thought I wasn’t into our relationship?” Dave nodded rather sheepishly and John gave a small laugh, embracing his boyfriend. “I love you, Dave! I’ve always loved you. Although I guess I was feeling pretty neglected myself. You know that I raced home every day hoping for a chance to even get a glimpse of you?”  
Dave wrapped his arms around John in return. “Woah, really? I’ve been staying at home as late as I possibly could hoping to see you.”  
John felt all his doubts melt away and he turned his head to kiss Dave. Dave responded by kissing back, pushing his lips against John’s and entangling a hand in his hair. After a moment they broke apart and Dave murmured, “I love you, John.”   
John smiled and kissed Dave again, glad that he was finally able to get some intimate time with the one he loved.


End file.
